Cursed and gifted
by xxAmicitia
Summary: When Will & Emma think they are finally happy and settled, something terrible happens. Something that will change their lives for ever. But not all things are as they seem.. Updated; Chapter 6!
1. An emotional day

**So this is my first Glee fic. And I know that it seems like Emma is WAY out of character, but I just like to think about that it is more than 7 seven years from now and she has learnt how to deal with germs a LOT more. Thanks to Will of course! Oh and if my English isn't perfect it's because I'm from Holland and English isn't my first language. It'd be better if I just wrote it in Dutch, but I don't think many of you would understand it. Lol.  
Anyway. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think. I'm already busy writing chapter 4 now, so at least in the beginning I will update soon. :)  
Oh and. Last thing. I do not owe anything. Except for Amy and Katie, they are MINE! :P  
Enjoy!  
**  
_Chapter 1: An emotional day_

Emma tried not to think about what happened six years ago. She tried so hard not to think about it, but she couldn't help it. Even though she tried, the events would still always be a part of her. She felt her eyes get teary and again tried to set her mind to something else. Even though her misophobia had gotten a lot better over the past six years, she still needed to clean sometimes. It helped her to be calm, to not think about _that day_ to often and in times like this, when she was already thinking about it, it helped her to change her thoughts to something else. She looked around, looking for something in her living room she could clean. There was nothing.. She had cleaned everything during the day. She sighed and her mind began to wonder back to those thoughts she so desperately tried to avoid. It would be impossible for her to avoid it.. She missed them too much. She missed _him_ too much.

That night Emma fell asleep at 5:30. She was exhausted. An hour later the door to her bedroom cracked open. Two little girls walked in and jumped onto Emma's bed.  
'Mommy, mommy!' One of them shouted. 'Wake up, mommy!' They started to tickle her and in an instant Emma was wide awake.  
'Yay! Mommy, do you know what day it is today? You do know, don't you?' The other one asked, staring at Emma with a questionable look on her face. Emma laughed a bit. Those girls always knew how to cheer her up, even if it wasn't even their intention.  
'Yeah I know, sweetie. It's Sunday today.' Emma decided to tease them a little.  
'Noooooo mommy!' Katie laughed. 'It's our birthday!'  
Emma acted as if she were surprised. 'Really..? It is? I totally forgot about that!' When she saw her girls' faces she started to laugh. 'Go check the living room, I think there would be a present waiting for you there..' she said while winking at them. They jumped off the bed and ran to the living room, yelling exited.  
Emma climbed out of bed and put on her slippers. She followed her girls into the living room, where she saw they had already unwrapped their present. She smiled. 'So, do you like it?' she asked. She knew they would, because they had shown her the doll house about twenty times during the lost month. She could still see them, in front of the shop pointing at the doll house and staring at it with big eyes.  
The girls nodded and ran over to Emma to give her a huge hug. 'Thank you mommy! Thank you so much!' they said.  
'You're welcome, honey.' Emma said to both of them with a smile. She enjoyed seeing her girls so happy, not even remembering the event that was still going through her mind.

The rest of the day the girls had so much fun. They were enjoying all the attention and presents they got. Emma couldn't help but feel proud of her girls and herself, but she also knew there was someone missing. Someone who they would have to be without for the rest of their lives.

That night, while Emma was cleaning the table she saw Katie and Amy looking at her. She turned her attention to them and smiled. 'You had a great day today, huh..?' She asked and her girls both nodded. Emma smiled again and turned her attention back to the table.  
'Mom..?' Amy said.  
'Yeah?' She turned around one more time and looked at Amy.  
'Did you like today?' She asked after a short silence.  
Emma saw that Amy and Katie were looking at each other and the look on their faces was a bit sad. She walked to them and sat down beside them at the sofa. 'I did.' She said. She smiled to convince her girls.  
Amy looked up and climbed on Emma's lap. 'We missed dad today too..' She said while wrapping her small arms around Emma's neck. Katie looked down and Emma felt the tears come back, the ones she had been holding back for so long already. She just couldn't hold them in anymore.  
'I know you did.. We all missed him, and we will always miss him..' Emma said softly while kissing her daughter softly on her temple. She let one arm slip around Katie's shoulders and pulled her close too. They sat there for a while, just the three of them. Remembering him.. 


	2. Flashbacks

**Okay, so I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Lol. No, actually I couldn't wait to put it up here. I'm busy writing chapter 4 now, and I've got a LOT of ideas to keep going with this story. And even though Chapter 1 didn't really look like it was going to be Wemma, it is. I promise. And you will also find out what happened to Will, only not in this chapter. So just hang in there! ;)  
So I hope you like this chapter. Please review! I gives me more courage to keep writing!  
Oh and. I know it's kinda weird sometimes. :P**

_Chapter 2: Flashbacks_

_'Emma..?' Wills voice sounded soft. 'Em, where are you..?' He closed the door behind him and walked into the apartment they had been sharing for half a year now. When he entered the living room he saw her. She was sitting on the couch, her face pale and she was staring at her hands. 'Em..? Sweetie..?' He asked, his voice worried this time. He walked to her and sat down with her. He put his hand on her arm and looked at her with concern. 'Talk to me.. What is it..?'  
She slowly turned her head to face him. 'I.. Ehm.. The doctor.. She.. I..' There was nothing more coming out of her mouth and Will pulled her closer to him.  
'Shh.. It's okay.. Everything is gonna be okay, Em..' He placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. She just sat there, letting him hold her. After a few minutes, when he felt her relax in his arms a bit, he tried again. 'Em..?' He asked, slowly pulling away, but still leaving his hands on her arms. 'What did the doctor say..?' He knew she went to see a doctor a few weeks back, and he knew she really didn't want to. She was so afraid of the hospital, and everything that had to do with it, but she had to. And she knew that. So Will talked her into going, if he went with her. He never really thought about that visit that much. It was just a general check-up.. And now.. Emma was just so upset and Will had no idea of what was wrong with her.  
'I'm so sorry, Will..' Emma whispered with tears in her eyes. 'I am. I really am..' One tear fell on her cheek and Will quickly wiped it away with his thumb. 'Whatever it is, hon, it's not your fault.. Please tell me what is wrong..'  
'She.. She said that..' She looked at her hands. 'That we – I can never have children..' That last bit came out in a whisper, so soft that Emma didn't know if Will had heard it or not. Will looked at her and didn't know what to say. He did definitely not see that coming.. He felt tears of his own coming into his eyes, knowing that they will never have cute little redheaded kids running around the house. Emma looked up, slowly, until she saw the look on his face. 'Oh God.. Oh Will, I'm so sorry..' She choked out, followed by a soft sob. Will quickly shook his head. 'No. No, Em, honey, don't be.. It's not your fault, sweetie.. It's no one's fault..' He pulled her close to him and they just held each other._

Suddenly Emma woke up, feeling all sweaty and her heart was racing. After a moment everything came back to her.. She remembered the dream she dreamed, the dream that once was reality. That was about 7 years back now, but she still remembered everything. How she knew Will dreamed of having their own child someday and she couldn't give it to him. At least, that's what they thought. But it turned out to be all different..

_A few months later Emma and Will were getting ready to go to work. Emma was still in the shower and Will was getting dressed. After that, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made some PB & J sandwiches and put them on a plate, for both of them. When Emma came back from the shower, she was all dressed, like usual. That was when she smelled the sandwiches. Usually, she loved that smell, but not today. Today it made her sick. She placed her hand in front of her mouth and ran back to the bathroom, where she had just come from. Will watched her run away and followed her, worried. 'Em..?' He heard her throw up, or as Emma always called it: he heard her 'ralphing'. He was really worried for her; not just because of how she was feeling, but also for her mysophobia. She was seeing someone about that, and she was doing better, but he knew that this was just too much for her to take right now. 'Emma, sweetie..?' He asked as he knocked soft on the door. He knew the door wasn't locked, but he didn't want to just burst in there. He heard her stumble around the room and after a while he heard the sound of water running. She had turned on the shower. He opened the door slowly to find Emma in tears, pulling off her clothes to get into the shower. Will walked to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He didn't have to say anything, she just crashed into him, burying her face into his chest. He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her._

This wasn't the only morning that this happened. It happened four days in a row, before Will wanted her to see her doctor about it. She had to go to that germ-full hospital again.. Emma remembered exactly how she felt at that time and she also felt relieved that she didn't really feel that way anymore. Thanks to her therapy, that Will got her to, she was able to live more free now.

_Will again came with her to the hospital. That was the only way she agreed to go. He thought about what she was going through right now, and how much it reminded him of a pregnancy. He didn't mention it to Emma though, because he knew how she would react. It's not possible. She couldn't get pregnant and she didn't want to be reminded of that again.. So he just kept his mouth shut. They went to see the doctor and she examined Emma. A few days later they would get a call with the results of the blood tests they took.  
After five days the phone rang and they immediately knew who was calling. Emma just stared at the phone, too afraid to pick it up. Will looked at her for a moment but then he picked it up. 'Hello?'  
'Hello, this is doctor Johnson. I'm calling to say that we have the results of the blood tests we took from Miss Pillsbury. Is she around?'  
Again, he looked at Emma who was still in the same position staring at the phone. 'Eh – not right now. But you can talk to me about it.'  
'Okay.. Do you prefer to make an appointment to come over to go over the results or do you want me to tell you over the phone?'  
'Just tell me now..' Will said, still looking at Emma.  
'Right. Okay. Ehm. Well I think I can congratulate you then. Miss Pillsbury is pregnant.'  
Will didn't know what to think. One minute they were told there will never be a baby of their own, and now Emma was pregnant? How the hell was that possible? 'A-are you sure?' was the only thing he could ask.  
'Yeah. We double checked it. I know about the news you got earlier this year, but that seems to be a mistake. The nurse seemed to mistake miss Pillsbury for some other patient.' He listened to the words doctor Johnson was saying, but he just couldn't believe it. How could they make such a mistake? How? He tried to stay calm, but too many emotions were going through his body. He felt anger, happiness and confusion. He decided not to make a scene right now and finished the conversation. He placed the phone back and turned his attention to Emma. He stood up and walked to her. 'We're gonna have a baby, Em..' he said with a smile. 'And before you ask.. The news about you not being able to conceive was a mistake. They got you mixed up with someone else.' He quickly explained. Emma's eyes widened. 'Wh-what..?' She didn't know what to say; it was a LOT of information to process in one minute. She just stared at Will, with her eyes wide.  
'I know it's weird and hard to believe. I mean, I don't know if I get all of it.. But you..' He touches her nose quickly and smiles at her, 'are going to be a mom.. And I'm gonna be a dad!' He's still looking at her with that smile on his face. Her heart melts, even though she's already thinking about all the germs that would be involved with something like this. 'Emma.. I know what you're thinking.. Germs, right..?' He takes both of her hands in his. 'But you can do this – we can do this. Together. I'll be there for you every step of the way, and you can handle it.. I know you can. You've been going to therapy for almost a year now, and you are doing so great. Really, Em, I'm so proud of you.' His face is glowing and he lets go of one of her hands to cup her cheek. She looks up at him and she knows he's telling the truth. Together, she will be able to do this. Emma smiles and hugs Will. She could do anything, as long as Will was with her..  
_


	3. Pregnancy

**So, here's chapter 3. :) I hope you guys still like it though. And all these flashbacks aren't just because we need some Wemma fluff, but they are also important to the story. Things are going to happen very sooooon. So stay with me please! Just enjoy for now!**__

Chapter 3: Pregnancy  
  
Emma pulls her car into one of the free parking lots. Katie and Amy are full of energy, even though it's only 7 in the morning. When she has parked her car, both girls jump out of the car and wave at one of their school friends. Emma gets out and together they walk to the school. Katie and Amy both grab one of Emma's hands as they walk. When they reach the school gate both girls wrap their arms around Emma's neck and she kisses both of them. 'Have fun at school today,' she says with a smile. Amy nods. 'We will, mom.' Katie smiles at Emma. Then one of their friends call them from the playground. 'Go on, girls.. Go play. I'll see you after school.' Emma winks at them. 'Bye mommy!' They both yell before the run of to their friends. Emma watches them play for a little while but then goes back to her car to go home. 'They grow up so fast..' is the last thing she thinks before she enters the car and drives back home.

_The pregnancy went very well. Everything went according to plan and Emma was also more confident about herself. She knew she could do this. At therapy they tried to prepare her for every messy thing that was going to happen and the only thing she was still a bit nervous about was giving birth. But she was only five and a half months pregnant, so there would be a lot of time to guide her trough that. Plus, Will would be there with her.  
When Will came home that night he found her asleep on the couch. One of her hands was holding her belly, which was already pretty big. Will stayed at the entrance of the living room for a little while, just watching Emma sleep. He could feel the grin on his face grow bigger with the second. She was gorgeous.. She always was, but now, while she was pregnant, she became even more beautiful. He walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. He placed his bag next to the couch and covered her with his coat. He tugged a stray of her red hair behind her ear and went into the kitchen to make dinner. There was no way he would wake her up. She looked exhausted and fast asleep. He would just let her sleep for now. When dinner was ready he walked over to her again. 'Em..? Emma, wake up..' He said softly while shaking her shoulder a little bit. She groaned a bit and woke up slowly. 'Wha-What..?' she asked, still half asleep. He kissed her forehead again and grinned. 'I made dinner, sweetie. You've got to eat something..' She slowly sat up and smiled when she recognized Will. 'Hmm.. Right..' Will helped her to stand up and they walked to the dining room, where they sat down to eat.  
'So.. How was everything at school today..?' Emma asked, always being curious about what was going on at McKinly High. Especially with Glee club of course. They had both decided she would stop working early in the pregnancy, because she was exhausted all the time they (well.. especially Will) thought it would be best if she took it easy and stayed at home.  
'Great. Rachel and Finn are back together again.' He grinned at that. That was about the fourth time they were together. He heard Emma laugh a bit. 'And Quinn and Puck saw Beth today. You know they wanted to visit her for some time, right?' Emma nodded. 'Well, today they did.'  
'Wasn't it kinda awkward..?' Emma asked, worried for Quinn and Puck. 'I mean.. Seeing your daughter with someone else, knowing you gave her up.. I don't think I could handle that.'  
'They said it was wonderful. And Shelby wants them to be a part of Beths life, so I guess it's good for everyone..'  
They spend diner just talking about the Glee kids. When they finished dinner, Will made sure Emma was on the couch again, while he cleared the table and did the dishes. Emma wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her. 'Just relax. I know how tired you must be, so I'll be doing this.' He had said. Emma knew there was no way he let her help, so she just did what he said. _

When Emma arrived at home she parked her car in her usual spot and got out. She went inside and decided it was time to do some chores around the house. There was still some laundry to do and some cleaning.. That would keep her busy until it was time to pick up Katie and Amy from school again. She had promised they could bring their friends, Cheyenne and Jennifer, today to play after school, so she would have to finish all this before school was out.

_They both noticed Emma's belly was growing more than that of the average pregnant woman. When it was time for a check-up at the hospital they asked about it. They turned out to be right, they were going to have twins. _Two_ babies. At first, Emma totally freaked out. She was just getting used to the idea that she had to take care of one child, and now there were two? Will tried to calm her and tried to convince her that it would be okay and that she would be a wonderful mother. After a few more weeks, she began to believe him a little, until she got used to the idea (with help of her therapist, and Will of course). That was the moment her eyes started to sparkle again and she and Will were so happy.  
She still had some more months to go before both of the babies would come out. One night, when they were cuddled up on the sofa, Emma staring at one of the ultrasound pictures they got and Will watching tv, she looked up at him. 'Will..?' He focused his attention at Emma instead of the tv and smiled. 'Yeah..?'  
Emma was playing with the picture she was still holding and smiled back at Will. 'Don't you think we should start thinking about names?'  
'I am already thinking about names, Em.' Will laughed. 'I've been doing that since we found out you were pregnant.'  
Emma looked at him with a surprised and amused look on her face. 'Really? You have?'  
Will just nodded and kissed her forehead. 'So, what names have you been thinking about?' Emma was curious what names Will would like for their children. They knew they were both girls, and knowing that would make their choice a little easier. At least they didn't have to pick any boys names.  
'Well.. I do like Kayleigh or Abigail.. Or Amy..' Will said, still looking at Emma with a smile.  
She thought about the names for a second. 'I like Amy..' She said. 'It's pretty. And it goes well with Schuester..' She laughed while saying that.  
'And you? Do you already have some names picked out?' Will asked her after a while.  
'Not really.. There are so many names I like..' She thought about some of the names that just popped into her head. 'I mean, I like Lily, Ava, Blake, Chelsea, Courtney and Jamie.. And those are only a few names that just pop into my head right now.'  
'Well.. If you want to name one of the babies Amy, we only need one more name.' Will joked. 'So I guess we'll have to narrow it down a bit.' Emma slapped him gently on the arm. 'But I do think you should pick the other name.. Since I came up with Amy.'_

Emma heard the washing machine beep. It was time to get her laundry out. She walked back to the machine and pulled everything out, folding everything neatly. She placed Katie's stuff on one pile, Amy's on the other and her own on the third. After everything was folded she put it all back into the closets and went back to cleaning the living room.

**So? Did you like it? :) Hope you did. And I hope you could please review, 'cause I would really love to hear what you think. Any suggestions, things you wanna see? Just let me know what you think by hitting the button and review! Thanks. I'll be back soon!**


	4. The nightmare begins

**I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting a little longer.. I've been very busy with exams (well – I kinda still am.. :P) but I found the time to update this. :) I hope you guys still like it. So.. Enjoy! And don't forget to hit that small button when you finish reading! ;)**

Chapter 4: The nightmare begins

_It had taken Emma four weeks to pick out a name. She woke up in the middle of the night and immediately knew what name their second daughter would have. She turned to Will, who was still fast asleep. 'Will..?' She whispered, not sure whether she should wake him up or not. She couldn't wait to tell him what name she had come up with. 'Will..?' She gently shook his shoulders and he moaned a little waking up. 'Will, wake up..' She said one last time before Will was sitting up in bed.  
'What? What is it? Is something wrong?' He sounded worried as he looked at Emma, one of her hands on her belly. She laughed a little.  
'Oh Will, no.. Don't worry. I'm – We're fine. I'm sorry..' His worried look quickly changed and he sighed.  
'What is it then?'  
'I thought of the perfect name.' Emma smiled and her face was glowing. 'It goes perfectly with Schuester and with Amy, so I think we've got ourselves the name..' She waited for him to react. 'If you like it too, of course.' She added quickly.  
He smiled. 'Really? You had to wake me up for a name?' The smile turned into laughter. 'Well.. Tell me the name.'  
'I'm sorry I had to wake you for this, but I just really wanted to tell you..' Emma said. 'And the name is Katie.'  
'Katie..' He thought about it for a bit. 'Amy and Katie Schuester. I like that.' He smiled. 'I think you're right. I think we did found ourselves the best names..' He put his arms around Emma and pulled her closer, when they both lay back down. Emma laid down her head on his chest and smiled a big smile.  
'I love you, Em..' Will whispered, placing one of his hands on her belly.  
She gave him a sweet, little kiss on his chest and she put her hand on top of his on her belly. 'I love you, too, Will..'_

Emma still found it hard to sleep without Will next to her. The bed was just so cold and empty. She missed the way she would always look at him while she woke up in the middle of the night and he was still asleep. She missed the sound of his steady breathing next to her. She missed his arms around her while falling asleep. She missed the sound and feeling of his heartbeat, when she laid her head down on his chest. But most of all, she missed him. Emma climbed in bed and looked at the picture she kept on her nightstand of her and Will together. It was taken when she was almost 9 months pregnant and they were so happy. She smiled and picked up the frame. When she thought back of the worst moment of her life, she felt the tears coming back to her eyes. 'God, Will.. I miss you _so_ much..' She stared at the picture, just remembering the way he would always look at her, with that beautiful smile. She remembered the way he felt, the way he smelt, the way he talked.. She could never forget anything about him. She just wished Katie and Amy could remember him too. They were only one month old when it happened. It was only normal that they wouldn't remember their dad. Emma tried to tell them as many things as she could about him, so they would know who Will Schuester was. They always loved it when Emma talked about Will. They wanted to know everything about him and she was more than happy to tell them everything she knew.  
Emma placed the picture back on her nightstand but never took her eyes of it. She knew exactly what day it was taken. The day that Will had come home to her with an announcement. An announcement that would change her life forever..  
_  
She heard the door open. 'I'm home!' she heard Will shout. He hurried to get to her. 'Hey there, gorgeous.' he said with a huge grin before he kissed her.  
'Hi..' Emma smiled back at him. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.  
'So.. How have you been today..?' He put a strain of her red locks behind her ear so he could see her face more.  
'I'm doing fine, Will.' she said, looking at him with a smile. 'You know I am. Otherwise I would have called you, you know.' She put her head against his chest and enjoyed being with him.  
Will was so proud of Emma. Every day he noticed she got better and better at this; not worrying so much about germs any more. She seemed a lot happier, more free. He never thought she would work through her issues so quickly, but somehow she did. That was exactly the reason why he had accepted the offer Figgins had made him today. Of course he still wanted Emma to approve, if she didn't he wouldn't go through with it. But he was sure she could handle it. She wasn't the fragile, insecure Emma Pillsbury anymore, she had turned into a strong, powerful, confident Emma Schuester – Pillsbury. Will had asked her to marry him when Emma was four and a half months pregnant, and she immediately said yes. It was the perfect wedding and a wonderful day with lots of family and friends. All the Glee kids came too and they had prepared a number they wanted to sing to Will and Emma. Will noticed the first big changes in Emma after that wedding. Sure, before the wedding she already was more relaxed and she didn't worry about germs as much as she did before, but it wasn't till after their wedding that she _really _changed.  
'Have I already told you that Glee club is going international?' Will asked, knowing he hadn't told her yet. He just wanted to tell her the news the right way. Easily, so she would take it the right way.  
'No you haven't. But that's great! What are they going to do?' Emma immediately reacted enthusiastic, she loved those Glee kids as much as Will did and she loved to see them doing what they wanted to do the most.  
'Well.. They got an offer from some band in Australia. They wanted New Directions as their supporting act in a show there.' he explained.  
'Really? Oh my God, that's amazing! So they are going to Australia?' She turned to him so she could look at him better. Her eyes were shining: she was just so happy for those kids.  
'Yeah.. They will have to leave in two weeks and they'll be gone for a month. They're just so excited about it all.' Will laughed.  
'I can imagine that.' Emma smiled.  
'And ehm.. Figgins asked me to go with them..'  
When Will said that, Emma fell quiet. She didn't really know how to react to it.  
'There's no one else that can go along with them, and they need someone to guide them there. We can't just sent them off to Australia for a month. That would be irresponsible..' He tried to explain it. He kept his tone sweet and calm.  
Emma knew she had to let him go. She knew he was right. They couldn't sent those kids off alone, and no one in the school liked the Glee club, except for her and Will. Will was their only option, she knew that. And she couldn't tell him to stay. She couldn't do that to those kids. It would break their hearts if they couldn't perform in Australia just because she needed Will to stay with her..  
'I know.. I understand.. Really, I do.. It's just.. I hope you don't miss the birth of your children..' she said with a little sad smile. Will kissed her temple. 'I won't. I promise.'  
_

**Please please please review! I want to know what you guys think.. :)  
Thanks for reviewing and reading! It means a lot to me. :)  
Till next time! ;)**


	5. Hello, Goodbye

**So.. Here is chapter 5! Hope you still enjoy this story and I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting a little longer. It's just that it's summer and I'm not spending my days inside all the time. :) But don't worry, I won't forget about you guys! :)**

Chapter 5: Hello, Goodbye

_Nine days later, Emma woke up at 3:23 in pain. She grabbed her belly and moaned a little. At first she thought it was just the babies kicking, so she tried not to wake Will. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she tried to stand up the pain got worse and after two trying two times she gave up. She knew she was in labour and she knew she had to wake Will. She got back on the bed and shook Wills shoulders. 'Will.. Will..!' Immediately, he was wide awake. 'We've .. got to.. go .. hospital ..' she choked out in between the pains. He jumped out of bed right away, without saying anything and grabbed the bag that they were keeping just in case something like this would happen. He helped Emma out of bed and downstairs. He got her in his car and raced to the hospital.  
'Sweetheart.. It's gonna be okay. You're doing great.' was the only thing he kept saying to her while driving. When they arrived at the hospital everything went by very quickly. Before she knew it she was ready to push. Will was holding her hand tightly and tried to encourage her. He stroked her hair and talked to her the entire time. She knew she had to do this, there was no turning back. And she wanted to do this. She wanted to see her daughters, she wanted to hold them. The only thing she didn't want was the pain. And there was a _lot _of pain. She knew giving birth was a messy and painful thing, but she hadn't imagined it to be _this _painful. She held on to Wills hand and squeezed it hard. It took her a long time to get the girls out. The next day at 21:56 they were both there and doing fine. They were being taken by one of the nurses to clean them and Emma closed her eyes for a moment. She tried to forget the pain she was still feeling. She felt Wills hand still stroking her hair and then she felt his lips on her forehead. 'You did great, Em..' he whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. That was the moment the nurse came back with two little creatures with pink blankets around them. She handed one to Will and the other to Emma.  
'Congratulations. You've got two beautiful baby girls.' the nurse said with a smile.  
The moment Emma saw her daughters for the first time, she would never ever forget. They looked so tiny, so fragile, and yet so beautiful. She watched the one she was holding and after a while she looked up at Will and the other beautiful girl. 'So.. Which one is Amy and which one is Katie?' she asked with a grin.  
Will laughed and looked at the girls. 'I think you're holding Amy, but I don't know why.'  
'Well then.. Your name will be Amy..' Emma smiled while talking to Amy. She then turned her attention to Katie, who was lying in Wills arms. 'And yours is Katie.' Will watched Emma as she talked and he noticed how happy and peaceful she was, sitting here with him and their two daughters. She didn't even seem to think about all the germs and how dirty she was. Again, he felt pride. Pride for his Emma – the woman who had been through so much and somehow managed to get it all together again. He bent down to kiss her. This kiss they shared was different from all their other kisses. This one was warm, tender and she could feel everything he had felt the last hours._

While thinking about that moment, Emma felt exactly the same emotions as she felt while living that moment. She remembered every little detail and she knew it would be burned into her mind for ever. After that day Will could stay only 4 days longer until they had to go to Australia. After three days Emma, Katie and Amy were able to go home and Will was there for them. The last day when he was home they enjoyed the day with each other. Will had called Emma's mother the day when the twins were born and she was supposed to come over that evening to help Emma and keep an eye on her while Will was gone. The next day, early in the morning Will left..

_It was only 5 o'clock when Will was getting his bags together. The taxi to take him to the airport was supposed to be here in 15 minutes. Emma and her mother were both helping him, while both of the girls still slept. Twelve minutes later, just moment before the taxi arrived, Will was all set to go. When he returned out of Katie and Amy's room after saying goodbye to them, he turned his attention to Emma. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks and he smiled at her.  
'I'll miss you..' He said, his forehead touching hers. 'But I'll call you every single day, okay?'  
She nodded. 'I'll miss you, too..' she whispered. A month without Will, with two newborns.. She didn't know if she could handle that. When Will was with her, she seemed like a whole different person. Even though her mother would be with her to help, she knew it would be difficult to do it all without Will.  
'You're a great mom, Em.. Just remember that.' He said with a sweet smile. 'I'll be back before you know it..'  
That was when the taxi driver honked, letting them know he was there. Emma hoped he didn't wake up any of their neighbors, but she let that go quickly. She had more important things on her mind.  
'You should go.. I love you.. And wish the kids good luck.' She gave him one long, loving, last kiss and smiled at him.  
'I love you, too, Em..' The taxi driver honked again, so Will quickly grabbed his things and went outside. 'Bye, Jill!' He said, while waving, to Emma's mother. 'Take care of Emma for me!' He grinned and winked at Emma. 'I'll call you when we've landed, honey..' Was the last thing he said before he got on the taxi and drove away. Out of Emma's eye side, and (as they would soon discover) out of her life..  
_  
_Will had kept his promise. As soon as they had landed in Sydney, he had called her. She was so happy to be able to talk to him again and she missed him already, after these few hours.. She wondered how the hell she would be able to be without him for a whole month.. They talked for a while and Emma even held the phone besides Amy and Katie's ear, so they could hear their dad talk to them. After a while Will had to go, they were going to the hotel and get everything sorted. He promised to call her the next day again. Every day he kept his promise. They talked to each other every single day. Emma told him about the girls, who she managed to take care of with the help of her mom. And Will told her everything about Australia and the performances of the Glee kids. That was, until the last week of Wills stay in Australia came. She knew what time he always called her, and she was already waiting anxiously by the phone with Amy on her lap.. The time he was supposed to call her came and went. He didn't call. Emma tried to reassure herself that something must have gotten in the way. That there was some emergency that had to be taken care of before he was able to call her. He would call. She waited for half an hour, an hour, two hours.. But no Will.. She couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the phone to dial his number. 'Come on, Will, pick up..' she said to herself. When he didn't answer, she started to panic. Tears were forming in her eyes while she got up and placed Amy in her bed. Her mother convinced her that he would be okay. 'There must be a perfectly good reason why he wasn't able to call you, Emma..' her mother said to her, trying to calm her down. But Emma would calm down. She knew something had happened to him, she could feel it deep down._

Even thinking about that day made her eyes fill with tears again. They had been so happy together, with the four of them. Everything was perfect and they would be together again in one week. Everything that had been so good, so perfect, just changed in one day. One minute. One person who did this..

_Emma tried to get in touch with Will or any of the Glee kids to find out what was going on, but it didn't work. She was left on her own at home with her mother and her two baby girls. She was devastated. It wasn't until two weeks later that they got a phone call. Jill picked it up, while Emma fed Amy and Katie.  
'Schuester residence.. Yeah.. Yes, that's correct..' She watched Emma carefully while talking on the phone. 'Right.. Okay.. Yes.. Yeah, thank you..' Emma heard her mothers voice become more sad while talking and she looked up at her. She immediately knew what the phone call was about. 'I will. Yes.. Bye..' Her mother hung up and put her hand in front of her mouth in shock. When she turned to face Emma again she had tears in her eyes.  
'Oh, sweetie..' Was the only thing her mother had to say to make Emma understand what was happening and she burst into tears. She held Amy and Katie close while sobbing uncontrollably._

That day her whole world had fallen apart. From that day on, Emma was a widow and her children would never remember or know their father. She was heartbroken and a part of her couldn't believe Will and the Glee kids were actually dead.. One man, one truck, one minute.. That was all it took to get them killed. It wasn't until a few days later that Emma heard what exactly had happened. It turned out they were in a bus on their way to their hotel after one of their performances: their last performance before they would go home a couple of days later. The bus and a truck on the other side of the road got into an accident and well.. The rest was history. Even thinking about what happened to them, made Emma's eyes fill with tears. She knew she would be a single mom for the rest of her life. There was no way someone could replace Will, no way she would be able to let anyone else then Will in her life..

**Awwwww. Pooooor Emma. And well.. Now you guys finally know what happened to Will. But this story will continue, cause I already know where I'm taking it. I don't know how long I will take to update again, but I won't forget. So don't worry if I update a little late.**

And.. You know what makes me happy right? Review please, please, please! I really need to know what you think. And if you have suggestions for this story, just tell me. I'll try to do something with it! :)  
Just hit the button and leave me a few words (or a lot, doesn't matter haha)! Doesn't take that long, so just do it! :)


	6. A big surprise

**So.. Are you guys ready for another shock? ^^ I hope you are! :)  
Just read it and review! Reviews make me happy and they make me write a lot faster haha.  
Oh and btw. I was just looking for something on google, when I saw this picture. And it's exactly as I imagined Katie & Amy to be! Aren't they cute? :D**

Chapter 6; A big surprise

The next day, Emma was awoken early by the sound of someone trying to climb onto her bed. She opened her eyes a little, not wanting to let Katie know she was awake. Katie looked at Emma and pulled away the covers for her to get inside of Emma's bed. After she climbed inside, she snuggled up next to her mother, still not aware of the fact that Emma was awake. Emma smiled when she felt Katie lying against her and shut her eyes again to go back to sleep. This wasn't the first time that one of the girls was climbing in her bed in the middle of the night. Sometimes it was Amy who came, sometimes it was Katie, and on a very few occasions they both climbed in her bed. It usually happened after they had a bad dream or when there was a thunderstorm. Emma knew that talking to them about what scared them didn't help, they just wanted to sleep next to her. She knew that everything would be okay in the morning, so she never told the girls to go back to their own beds when these things happened. And it wasn't like it happened very often, so she was okay with it. She even liked it. It only made her miss Will even more..

-

Jessica walked into her house in the middle of Sydney and shut the door while letting out a sigh. While she fell down on the couch her phone rang. When she looked at her phone, to see who was calling her it said 'WILL'. She smiled and answered the phone. "Hey.." she said with a soft tone. "So.. You decided to call, hmm..?"  
_"Yeah.." He laughed. "I had a great time last night. Want to go out again tonight?" He asked.  
_"Hmm.. Sure. Sounds great." She smiled. "What did you have in mind?"  
_"We could go have dinner? I'll pick you up around 7.30?"  
_"I'd love that. I'll see you tonight then."  
_"See ya. Bye." He said before hanging up, leaving Jessica with a huge grin on her face on her couch.  
_She had been on her first date with Will yesterday. She met him three days before at the new school she started teaching. When she first saw him, she knew she wanted him. He was so gorgeous, with his curly brown hair, his sweet eyes and that cute smile on his face.. She never thought he would be attracted to her, but apparently he was. She had never thought of herself as a beautiful woman either, with her curly red hair and her pale skin. But since she had met Will, she knew she was beautiful. At least, to him she was.

Exactly at 7.30 pm Jessica heard a knock on her door. She opened it with a smile on her face. "Hi." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek and smiled back at her. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door with him. Will drove them to the restaurant and they were seated at a beautiful table at the window, so they could enjoy the great view. After ordering their dinner Jessica decided to ask him about his past..  
"So.. I was wondering.. Where are you from? – I mean, I know you live here, but you're not originally from around here right?" She smiled at him as she sipped her whine.  
"No. No, I'm not." He looked a little uncomfortable when she began talking about his past. "I'm from the United States."  
"I already figured that out," Jessica said, laughing. "I've got a nephew over there." She said with a smile. "Where in America did you used to live?"  
He looked at her. "I – I.." He knew being honest about everything would be the only option right now. "I don't know."  
She looked at him with a weird look in her eyes. "You don't know?"  
"No. I don't remember." He knew this sounded weird, so he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Look. I'll try to explain.." He sighed before starting speaking again. "Around 6 years ago, I was involved in a car accident.. I got thrown out of the bus I was in when it happened. I don't know how far I went, but no one found me though. When I woke up a few hours later I didn't remember anything from before the accident.. I wasn't really hurt, I just had a cut in my arm. I really don't know how that could be possible, but it was.. Somehow I managed to get myself to the road again, but when I reached it, there was no sight of the bus - or the accident - anymore. I tried to get someone to stop riding and there was this old man who offered to take me somewhere.. I asked him to bring me to the middle of Sydney and I booked a hotel there under the name 'Will Johnson'. I don't know what my real name is.. I tried to find out some more about who I was and about my life, but that didn't really work out. And my memory still hasn't returned, so.." He sighed and looked at her. The one thing he didn't tell her is that he had only one clue to find out who he was and what his life looked like: a wedding ring. A text on the inside of the ring said 'Will & Emma – 23 july 2011'. He really tried his best to find Emma, but he couldn't. Nobody was willing to help him and the internet didn't get him far either because of the lack of his last name. Remembering nothing about his former life and about Emma was killing him. In the first few months after the accident he still had hope that his memory would return to him, but since it still hasn't happened after 6 years he gave up on that dream.

Because Will knew he was married, he never started dating again. That was before he had met Jessica. He couldn't help it, he just got this familiar feeling whenever he was around her. So he decided to ask her out on a date. He knew if he wouldn't take the step, he would be alone for the rest of his life. And he couldn't take that. After these 6 years he still knew nothing about his parents, his family, his wife or about himself. He knew he had to start a new life here, no matter how difficult that would be: he knew he had to.. With a lot of doubt he had taken of his wedding ring about a month ago, but he still kept it inside a little box at home.

**So.. That's how I know this will be a Wemma fic! :D And I'm sorry this one is a little shorter.**

Please, please, please review this again! Just hit that little button and leave a few words for me. The last reviews made me really happy!


End file.
